


For the Love of Potstickers

by DinerGuy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: Alex may have only been a child, but she was smart enough to know when her parents were worried. And they were worried now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truthtakestime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/gifts), [frankie_mcstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/gifts).



> So I know it's not long, but when friends demand fluffy pre-series stories, I tend to be a sucker and write them. Plus, you know, it's fun to wonder exactly why Kara loves potstickers so much.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies. Also unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Alex may have only been a child, but she was smart enough to know when her parents were worried. And they were worried now.

It wasn’t that Kara was staying with them now, although that was part of it. Superman had shown up at their door with his orphaned cousin and asked the Danvers to look after her, and of course, they had agreed without hesitation. Alex didn’t mind; she was excited about finally having a sister. And Kara was nice and polite, if not a little scared and disoriented and sad, but Alex supposed that was to be expected. After all, the little girl had just lost her entire family other than her cousin. But then they asked if she was hungry, and she had just silently shaken her head and retreated to the room they had told her was hers to share with Alex.

That had been the day before, and Kara still hadn’t eaten. Oh sure, Alex’s parents had tried everything they could to entice the little girl to eat. There was a mountain of dirty dishes in the kitchen, and Alex was pretty sure they wouldn’t starve for at least a month with all of the plastic containers full of leftovers now in the fridge. But no matter what foods had been cooked nor how good any of it smelled to Alex, Kara had just sat there at the table and stared at it uncertainly. The little girl had politely taken a bite of each food she had been offered, but she wouldn’t go any further. She just wrinkled her nose, pushed the plate away, and quietly mumbled a “no thank you” to the concerned adults watching her intently. Alex had observed all of this from across the table. She understood, or at least she thought she did. After all, if she suddenly found herself on a new planet and was being offered foods she had never had before, she might not like any of it either.

And now, she peeked around the doorway to the kitchen, watching as her mother scrubbed fiercely at a casserole dish and her father wiped down a pot with a clean dishtowel. They were talking in low voices, and Alex knew by their postures and tones that they were beyond worried. Her father was saying something about Clark being out of reach and her mother was wondering aloud when Kara would get so hungry she would eat anything or if the little girl would just waste away.

Alex chewed on her bottom lip as she turned the situation over in her mind. There had to be some way to help Kara get past her timidity. There had to be  _ something _ she would like  _ somewhere _ . Maybe she just didn’t like American food. The thought came to Alex suddenly and she grinned. Maybe that was it. Maybe they needed something a little more creative to get Kara out of her shell.

“Dad!” she called excitedly, bouncing into the kitchen. “Let's order something!”

“What?” both of her parents asked at the same time, turning as Alex continued.

“Yes!” She was practically bubbling over in her eagerness. “Maybe Kara will like pizza! Everyone likes pizza. Or Chinese food! Or Indian! Or-”

“Okay, okay, slow down, fireplug,” her dad laughed. He had put down the pot he was holding and came over to put both arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her head as he bent down. “Are you sure she’ll want to try all of that?”

“Well, pizza always makes me feel better,” Alex said matter of factly.

Jeremiah laughed. “I guess it's settled then. I'll go grab the phone and make some orders.”

An hour or so later saw the Danvers family gathered around the table, a spread of takeout boxes in front of them. Kara looked tiny in her chair; she had her shoulders hunched and she was watching the others warily. From her seat next to Kara, Alex reached for the closest box, a white cardboard container from the family's favorite Chinese restaurant. “Here,” she said, reaching inside with her fork. “These are really good.”

Her parents watched from across the table as Alex offered the utensil to the other girl. Kara gave the plump dumpling a long look. She didn't say anything, but her dubious expression said it all.

“Come on,” Alex urged. “I think you'll like this one.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, but did as Alex encouraged her and slowly took the fork from Alex's hand. She brought it to her mouth and took a small, hesitant nibble. There was a pause as she chewed, and the Danvers all held their breaths in anticipation. Then Kara's face lit up. “These  _ are  _ good!” she smiled at Alex before stuffing the rest of the dumpling into her mouth. “What are they called?”

“Potstickers,” Alex told her, smiling back.

“Potstickers,” Kara repeated slowly, trying out the word even with her mouth still full. “Can I have the rest?”

Alex relinquished the container and looked over at her parents with a triumphant grin. Who would have thought that potstickers would save the day?


End file.
